


Comforting The Prince

by Gwenling



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenling/pseuds/Gwenling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for: arieltachna<br/>Words: key, chair, bedtime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting The Prince

  
"Hurts," Orlando mumbled as he leaned against the doorframe, waiting as the older man flipped through his set of keys until he found the one he was looking for.  
  
“Falling off a horse and breaking a few ribs tends to do that,” Viggo said as he quickly unlocked the door to Orlando’s home and let the two of them inside, locking it behind them once again. “Go on up,” he said as he motioned to the stairway that led to the second floor where the bedroom was. “I’ll be there in sec. Just want to make sure everything is locked up for the night.”  
  
Orlando nodded and carefully made his way up the stairs. Each step sent a fresh surge of pain into his already throbbing side but there was nothing else he could do, unless he wanted to sleep on the couch and that was completely out of the question. For one thing, it was uncomfortable as hell, and for another, he had not slept alone since he and Viggo had finally quit being idiots and admitted that what they felt for each other went beyond mere friendship. They had been inseparable ever since. Viggo caught up with him as he was stepping into his bedroom.  
  
With a gentle arm around Orlando’s waist, Viggo led his charge to the bed. “Sit here and we’ll get you undressed and into bed,” he said as he knelt down to remove Orlando’s shoes and socks, followed by the jeans Orlando had been wearing.  
  
“That’s good for now,” he said as he braced his free hand on Viggo’s shoulder and slowly stood so Viggo could pull back the covers. After a few well-chosen words not suitable for young ears and a bit of maneuvering, Orlando finally laid down.  
  
Viggo placed the bottle of painkillers on the bedside table and quickly undressed, carelessly tossing his clothes onto the ladder-back chair that sat next to the dresser. After turning off the overhead light, he joined Orlando beneath the covers. More times than not, Orlando would wind himself around Viggo’s body, their arms and legs entwined, Orlando’s head nestled in the space between Viggo’s shoulder and neck. For the next few weeks, however, there would be no clinging Orlando-Vine and Viggo was going to miss it.  
  
“Tell me a bedtime story,” Orlando whispered into the dark.  
  
Blond brows drew together. “A what?”  
  
“A bedtime story. I need something to help keep my mind off the pain and the sodding doctor said no strenuous activities for several weeks, which means fucking me through the mattress until I’m incoherent is out of the question.”  
  
With a chuckle, Viggo carefully turned onto his side, trying not to bump Orlando’s body. He propped his head up on his hand and looked down at his lover. “Hmm, let’s see. Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away, there lived…”  
  
“You’re mixing up your stories, old man,” Orlando said with a grin.  
  
“Who’s telling this story?” Viggo asked as he reached up and touched Orlando’s nose with his finger, then trailed the digit down to the young man’s lips. “Now zip it or there’ll be no story for you.”  
  
Orlando placed a kiss on the pad of Viggo’s index finger. “Consider it zipped.”  
  
“Good, now where was I? Oh yeah, there lived a beautiful elf Prince who was the envy of the entire realm. With blue eyes, blond hair, and a body that made women’s, and a few men’s, mouths water, he was a real looker,” Viggo said as he tried to stifle the laughter that was bubbling just beneath the surface.  
  
Orlando opened his mouth to say something but Viggo stopped him. “Not. One. Word,” he said as he emphasized each word with a tap to Orlando’s lips, and then continued his tale. “But even perfection personified has flaws. Want to guess what the Prince’s one flaw was? Oh, that’s right, you’re not allowed to speak. Well, it seems that the beautiful Prince was a bit of a klutz. He couldn’t go anywhere without mishap, be it tripping from a tiny pebble as he made his way through the kingdom or falling off of a boulder as he searched the far reaches of his father’s lands with his exceptional eyesight.”  
  
“One day the beautiful Prince set off on an expedition with two of his close companions, a Ranger who had snuck in under the radar and captured the heart of the beautiful elf, and a dwarf, who was there acting as a chaperone more than anything else, though his presence never deterred the Ranger and the elf from fucking like rabbits every chance they had,” he said with a grin before leaning down and placing a kiss to Orlando’s smiling lips.  
  
“So there they were, riding across the plains when the elf must have drifted off into a daydream about the Ranger doing all sorts of – interesting – things to him, which caused him to fall from his horse. In a flash, the Ranger was by his side, assessing the situation and with gentle, yet knowing, hands, and found a few broken ribs. After partially disrobing his companion, and issuing a warning to his libido that now was not the time nor place to get frisky with his Prince, the Ranger briskly rubbed his hands together, the friction creating tremendous heat, which he then placed on the bruised area. Slowly but surely, the broken bones began to mend themselves. From that moment on, the Prince never traveled without the Ranger at his side, for more than one reason, now that he had found out what a killer doc the Ranger was. Every time the Prince had a mishap, his Ranger was there to patch him right up. And together they lived happily ever after,” Viggo finished with a smile.  
  
Orlando reached up and slid his fingers into his lover’s dark locks. “So the Ranger took care of his Prince. Does that mean you’ll always be around to take care of me?” he asked.  
  
“For as long as you’ll have me, my Prince,” Viggo said before dipping his head and capturing Orlando’s lips with his.  
  
After a few moments, Orlando pulled away. “Hey Vig, what happened to the dwarf?”  
  
“Turns out that the dwarf was a bit of a voyeur and they chucked him over the side of a mountain one day and he was never seen nor heard from again. The Prince’s, er, beauty, was for the Ranger’s eyes only.”  
  
Orlando grabbed his injured side and tried not to laugh, but a few giggles managed to escape. “Just as the Ranger’s, er, finer attributes, belonged only to the Prince, because we all know that turn-about is fair play. God Vig, only you could come up with something crazy like that.”  
  
“Did it do the job?” Viggo asked as he laid his head on the pillow beside Orlando’s.  
  
“Yeah, it did. Thank you,” Orlando said as he nuzzled his lover’s cheek, before placing a kiss against the stubble he found there.  
  
“You are more than welcome.”  
  
“Love you,” Orlando whispered into the night.  
  
“Love you, too, my Prince.”  
  



End file.
